Lysis
Lysis is a general serving the Gamilon Empire. Between the years 2199 and 2200, the accomplished General Lysis is tasked with hunting down and destroying the Earth battleship Argo before it reaches the planet Iscandar. Despite nearly achieving his goal, Lysis' efforts almost end his career before Leader Desslok grants him one more chance. History ''Space Battleship Yamato (OS) ''See Domel (OS) for similarities with source character in ''Space Battleship Yamato. Final Defeat With the loss of his forces at the Battle of the Rainbow Galaxy, Lysis maneuvered his flagship, the ''Domelus, underneath the heavily damaged Argo and latched onto its third bridge. He opened communications with Captain Abraham Avatar, and after a brief introduction, accused the Argo of invading and threatening Gamilon space. Lysis refused Avatar's request for passage to Iscandar and informed his adversary that he had planted a bomb onto Argo's hull before releasing and pulling away. Needing to see the result of his last attack, he ignored Volgar's warning that Domelus was too close and ordered the Domelus to remain within observation range. The resulting explosion rocked his own vessel, and he soon realized that his bomb merely damaged but failed to destroy the Argo, and that the damage inflicted to his ship made it impossible to pursue. Lysis resigned himself to the shame of his loss in the eyes of Leader Desslok ("The Battle of the Rainbow Galaxy"). He began typing a letter to his wife when Volgar reported that the damage was serious enough to make it impossible to reach home before the crew's air and food ran out. However, he accepted a plan offered by Volgar to use the ship's twin SMITE projectors to teleport Domelus most of the distance to Gamilon. The plan succeeded, but with weeks of sublight travel remaining, reaching their destination alive under current conditions remained impossible. Lysis persuaded a portion of the crew to sacrifice themselves to the vacuum of space, and shot those whom he could not persuade, including Volgar. The general's ruthlessness had worked and Domelus approached the planet Gamilon. Moments after arriving in orbit, though, volcanoes throughout the planet's subsurface region erupted, wiping out all traces of Gamilon civilization. Lysis knew what had caused this catastrophe, and his fears were confirmed when he observed Argo rising from Gamilon and setting a course for Iscandar. With nothing left, Lysis completed the letter to his wife, admitting the depth of his errors, and asking her to bury him on Gamilon and to avenge him. He died with the letter clutched in his hand and his pet at his side (Star Blazers Rebirth). Legacy Not long afterward, a Gamilon task force arrives at the devastated homeworld and discovers the Domelus, and Lysis' wife finds her deceased husband on the bridge. She holds onto the memory of Lysis for decades, waiting for the moment when she can take vengeance on the Star Force (Star Blazers Rebirth). Personality See Domel (OS) for similarities with source character in ''Space Battleship Yamato. Lysis' aggressiveness and willingness to sacrifice anything that stands between him and his objectives extends to the soldiers and officers under his command (Star Blazers Rebirth''). Category:Male Characters Category:Star Blazers Characters Category:Deceased